Titanic: KuramaXHiei Style
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Scenes from Titanic featuring Kurama and Hiei. No flames! R+R please! ^_^
1. The Meeting

Okay....this is something new for me so bear with me. Titanic, Yu Yu Hakusho style. Me and my bestest buddy, Saiai stayed up all nite copying down this script (Thanks for that, by the way, Saiai-chan!) Note: The words have been changed around to suit the situation, so, bear with me.

Hiei: Rose

Kurama: Jack

I decided only to do a couple scenes....and this is the first one...where Jack and Rose meet for the first time. So, I hope you enjoy, please review and NO flames...I worked to hard on this...

DISCLAIMER: I own neither 'Yu Yu Hakusho' or 'Titanic' Titanic was a big ol' ship...my mommi wouldn't let me keep it...*Sobs* so...enjoi!

::Jack and Rose's First Meeting::

He ran, all the voices and chaos catching up to him. He didn't want to be there, here, and wherever. He let the invisible tears slide down in stern cheeks as the night sheltered him. He ran across the deck, throwing himself in the direction of the back of the monstrous boat known only as the Titanic, the Unsinkable Ship, the pride and glory of Britain. With a mind clouded with visions of bright lights, people babbling mindlessly, and a mother who just wouldn't understand, he sprinted away from it all, bumping into people and horribly placed tables as he finally reached his destination., the bow of the beautiful behemoth. Taking slow steps, he looked around, seeing no one's wandering eyes upon himself as he walked nearer and nearer to the edge, placing gentle hands on the bars that separated himself from a watery grave. Taking caution, he lifted a leg over the bar, and another, until he stood freely, holding on to the bar. The wind toyed with the raven cape that hung off his shoulders and cascaded down his back. The black dress slacks his mother made him wear were wrinkled and the white dress shirt clung to his body, dripping with sweat. He thought he was alone as he looked down to his supposed graveyard, until a voice from behind forced him to take notice. 

"Don't do it!" A man with crimson red hair flowing down his shoulders and mesmerizing jade eyes stood , a lit cigarette poking out of his mouth. The man who stood on the edge looked perplexed at his caring, as he looked back into the icy night. 

Snapping back in almost a snarl, he laid his crimson eyes on the "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" His eyes flared with anger as he looked into the blackened water. The man with the red hair took a short step forward, concern filling his voice.

"Come on, just give me your hand and I'll pull you back over."

"No! I mean it! I'll let go!"

Seeing he was serious, the scarlet haired man took a short drag on his cigarette, inching forward. He motioned to him to allow passage to throw the smoke overboard. The ebony haired man nodded, a trail of tears leading down his face. Flicking the cigarette into the icy water, he looked up at him with a sly look. "No, you won't." He muttered.

In a snarl, the ebony haired man glared at him with anger. "What do you mean 'No, I won't'. Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't fucking know me." Such a vicious tone he took as he spoke with words of frustration.

"Well, you woulda done it already..."

The man who stood close to death had fire in his eyes as this other man opposed him. Who was to say he wouldn't do it? His feet inched closer over the edge. "You're distracting me! Go away!" He hissed again, seeing the crimson haired man taking off his jacket.

"I can't. I'm involved now." Unlacing his right shoe, he looked up with a grin. "You let go and I'll have to jump in after you."

"Don't be stupid! You'll be killed!" He almost laughed at this man's stupidity, but he snapped back with a witty remark.

"I'm a good swimmer." Now, he started unlacing the left shoe.

Eyes widened, the black haired man looked on, baffled at the carelessness of the man. Was he really that stupid? "The fall alone would kill you..."

"Oh, it'd hurt. I'm not sayin' it wouldn't. To tell ya the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold..." With a sly grin, he heard not words from the man close to death, but a long pause. He knew he had gotten through to him by the look in his pale blood eyes.

After the pause, he turned his head to look at the scarlet haired annoyance. "How cold?"

He retorted. "Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over, which is why I'm not looking forward to going in after you." He smiled, walking to his side, looking down into the watery depths of Hell with a sheepish grin. "Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm just kinda hopin' you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy!" The man shrieked, looking at the idiotic man on the other side of the rail.

With a short laugh, he replied. "That's what everybody says, but with all due respect, sir, I'm not the one hangin' off the back of a ship here..." His boyish accent caressed the black haired one's ears gently. "Come on. Come on, give me your hand..." He extended a caring hand with a grin. "You don't wanna do this." 

Truly, he didn't, so with some hesitation, the one with the black haired reached out a shaking hand and wrapped it around the redhead's .

"Phew..." The crimson one sighed. "I'm Kurama."

"Hiei Jaganshi."

"I'll have to get you to write that one down."

Hiei snickered at his charming stupidity, as he began to make his way over the rail. He stepped up, only to slip on his own cape. He let out a frustrated grunt, as he fell, hanging on to the edge. Kurama quickly extended his hand, grabbing Hiei's and holding it tightly.

"Come on!" Kurama shirked, pulling him up closer. Hiei had no strength as he dangled there, his hand wrapped tightly around Kurama's. Kurama saw the panic faintly in his eyes as he shouted caring words. "Listen to me! I got you...I won't let go..." And with one more yank, Hiei flew over the bar, landing on top of Kurama. Hiei breathed heavily as Kurama looked up to him with a smile. He had just saved a life.


	2. First Date

Sorry it took so long for chappy 2 to arise. Well....IT'S HERE! Chapter 3 is currently being ready...errr...scene 3...whatever. Anyway, this is the scene were Rose finds out about Jack's unique art talent. Enjoi! and remember: 

Jack: Kurama

Rose: Hiei

Thanks much!

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't care...

****

::Jack and Rose's First 'Date'::

Walking along the deck on a brightly lit morning, Kurama and Hiei talked mostly of Kurama's past. Hiei was intrigued, but Kurama wanted to know more about him.

"Well, Hiei, we walked about a mile around this boat, chewing over how great the weather's been, how I grew up, but I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?" He eyed Hiei with sharp jade eyes, as Hiei spat out words.

"Ku....What's your name again?" 

"Kurama." 

"....Kurama, I want to thank you for what you did, though it was stupid. I am thanking you not only just for pulling me back, but for your discretion." Looking through him, Hiei turned to face the man who had saved his life the previous night. He looked rather awkward, the crimson haired one named Kurama. He wore slacks, a dark auburn color, and a white button down shirt with two buttons sloppily undone. Suspenders and unpolished boots finished off his attire. He looked ridiculous in Hiei's eyes, such a street rat. He was foolishly kind, and that's what he found amusing. 

"You're welcome." Kurama replied with a boyish grin.

Hiei stopped, looking over the railing and into the ocean that almost swallowed him the night before. "I know you what you must be thinking." He paused, looked up at Kurama. "Poor little, rich demon, but what does he know about misery..."

Shaking his head, Kurama smiled a bit. "No. No, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking is what could have happened to his demon boy to make him think he had no way out." These words stunned Hiei as he thought quickly to respond.

"Well...I...it was everything. It was my whole world, and the people in it, and the people in it...such morons..." Taking off a white headband placed on his forehead, he revealed a third eye, a third eye that intrigued Kurama.

"Interesting..." Was all he could get out as he looked upon it. The eye glowed with an eerie glow the danced in Kurama's eyes.

"500 invitations have been sent out. All of Makai's society will be there and all the while, I'm giving hints that I don't want to marry her, and no one hears me..."

"Do you love her?"

"What?!"

"Do you love her?"

"You're being very rude!"

"It's a simple question. Do you love her or not?"

"It's none of your damn business!!"

"What can't you just answer the question?"  
'This is bullshit! You don't know me and I don't know you, and it's none of your business! You're annoying, a nutcase!" Forcefully sticking out his hand, Kurama shook it, almost grinning. "Kuruma, Kurumi, whatever. Goodbye! I did my thanking and..."

"And, you insulted me."

"You deserved it."

"Right..."

"Right."

They still shook hands, Kurama's grin widening. "I thought you were leaving..." His boyish accent consuming his voice. 

"I am!" He snarled. "You are so annoying." A self realization popped into the youkai's head. "Wait...this is _my_ part of the ship! You leave!"

Laughing a short and hearty laugh, the red head smirked. "Well, well, now who's being rude?"

Hiei looked to Kurama, seeing he held something under his left arm. Grabbing it fiercely, Hiei took what looked like a sketch pad, flipping through the first couple pages. "What is this stupid thing you carry around? So, what are you, an artist or something?" Each drawing was delicately sketched in a dull, dark pencil, each curve defined with mystique, smooth lines. Hiei's eyes widened at the sly beauty. "So, what are you, an artist or something?" He flipped through the pages, his crimson eyes tracing over every delicate line. "These are pretty good....pretty damn good." 

The redhead chuckled. "They didn't think that much in the Spirit World."

"Spirit World?" The ebony hair man questioned, a baffled and perplexed look on his face. "You do get around for a hum-" He paused, the word remained unfinished.

"Go on, a human, you can say it."

"And, these are from real life experiences?" He looked over the drawings again, noticing a common theme. Each elegant picture was of a man in nothing more then a rose. He cocked an eyebrow, looking over at Kurama, who nodded happily.

"That's the good thing about the Spirit World, lots of people willing to take their clothes off."

Hiei pointed out a man with long, shimmering black hair that carelessly slung over his slender shoulders. The man wore a silver mask, covering his facial area. He looked very fragile, a porcelain doll of a man with a beauty unmatched. "You like this guy." He stated, pointing to the man in the picture with nothing more then a rose covering his assets. "You used him several times." 

"He had nice, long hair." Kurama simply said, a smile on his face.

Hiei snickered, a grin swept across him. "I think you like him..." He enjoyed that fact that Kurama was slightly blushing.

"No, no, no." He said quickly, grinning about forgotten memories. "Just with his hair. He had a thing with bombs...wouldn't get near him." 

Hiei flipped through a few more pages, coming upon a beautiful sketch of a woman, her hand tightly wrapped around chalice, filled to the rim with alcohol of some sort. She had very delicate skin from how the shading showed, and her hair seemed very airy, yet flat. Hiei curiously pointed to the picture, Kurama lighting a cigarette. He smiled, blowing out smoke.

"See that? That's my mother. After my dad died, she would go to the bar every night wearing every piece of jewelry she owned." He took a long drag, the wind carrying the smoke off into the clean air. "Love that woman to death..."

"You have a talent...You see people for what they are..." The demon grinned, closing the book softly and handing it back to him. The ningen smiled softly, speaking in a soft whisper. 

"I see you."

His eyes lit up. "And...?" 

Kurama seemed to giggle, taking one last drag on his smoke, grinning sheepishly. "You wouldn't have jumped." The sun remained high in the sky, basking the two in glorious light, light untouched by hatred, but filled with love. 


End file.
